When Barricade Gets Bored
by Arctic Banana
Summary: A bored Frenzy is terrifying enough...what happens when his partner gets bored?


_Yes, yes, this is short, I know that. So blah!_

_Now that school's back in session and most of my friends are in class, I'm sitting at home by myself with no one to talk to. So, I called up my good buddy Bran Flakes, and he decided to come over and keep me company. He brought pizza. :3 Well, after a conversation and some Silent Hill: Homecoming, somehow we got the idea for this and co-wrote it. I wrote all sections with Frenzy and Barricade, and he wrote from the point of view of their poor victim...by the way, he says that "[random something] makes me want to eat a baby" thing all the time._

* * *

"Frenzy…I'm bored," Barricade mumbled, his frame resting against his tires. For once, he knew how his partner felt.

"I know what we can do!" Frenzy said.

"Ooh! A drive-by?"

"Barricade…WWCND…" Frenzy warned.

"Yeah, I know. _What would Chuck Norris do?_" Stupid Frenzy…never letting Barricade have any fun… "Okay maggot, what do you propose we do, then?"

Frenzy poked his head up over the dashboard, spying a potential victim driving down this lonely stretch of road. Perfect…

* * *

Dylan Meyers drove down the sunny dirt road leading through the desert, a nice country song playing over the radio. He reached to his cup holder to take a sip of his coffee and placed it back in its hold. He looked in his rearview mirror when he heard police sirens and sighed when he saw the cop behind him before pulling over. What had he done now? Like a good citizen, he obeyed the speed limit, he wasn't drunk or talking on his cell phone, his seatbelt was on, and he wasn't swerving all over the road like a crack baby. Oh no…did the cop see him sipping coffee instead of paying attention to the road? Feeling panicky, he tried to calm himself as the cop approached.

"Officer, did I do something wrong?" he asked nervously.

"What, are you stupid? If you didn't do anything wrong, why would I be stopping you?" the officer replied. "You should be ashamed of yourself. People like you are the reason this world sucks so hard!" Dylan quickly shut up and nervously handed over his license and registration before the cop had time to even ask for it. Something about this cop seemed most unprofessional… "Geez, you make me want to eat a baby!" he heard the cop say as he walked off.

* * *

Frenzy and Barricade were both snickering by the time his holoform got back. Frenzy fell off the seat from laughing too hard when Barricade told him what he was going to charge him with. "Okay, I have to chill here a bit so that he thinks I'm actually checking his license and what-not." Barricade decided to take a brief nap while he waited, and Frenzy started up a game of Pac-Man on his PSP. Forty-five minutes later, Barricade finally decided to get back to "work".

"They actually wait this long without questioning you?" Frenzy asked.

"Yeah…the record is six and a half hours. I tried to go for seven, but the lady got pissed off and threw a brick through my window," Barricade replied. "You know, I think a lot of these moments end in bricks through my window…"

* * *

Dylan looked at the bottom of his empty coffee cup and sighed, wondering where this cop was and what he was doing that was taking so long. Finally, the officer stood beside his window and literally tossed his license and registration back in at him. He finished writing up a ticket and handed it to him. "You make me sick. I hope you're happy!" the cop said before shoving it in his hand and walking away.

Dylan nervously looked at his ticket…and felt his brain stop. Had he not just gotten fined $500 for wearing white after Labor Day, he probably never would have gotten the strangest urge to throw a brick through the officer's window. He looked up when he heard Iron Maiden blasting loud enough that it was possibly audible from orbit and noticed that it was coming from the officer's cruiser as it drove past. He could have been mistaken, but he was sure there was something sitting in the passenger seat flipping him off…

* * *

Barricade had turned up his stereo so that the human couldn't hear his laughing. It was way past a giggle fit right now. Frenzy pulled his hand back in the window and sat back in his seat while his partner sped up to nix any chance of their victim catching up to them. If Barricade stopped moving at any time, Frenzy was sure that the inertia would cause him to fly forward and land face-first on the floor. "Hey Frenzy, look! Let's go fine that lady for a broken headlight!"

"That lady doesn't have a broken headlight," Frenzy replied.

"Eh…I've got a crowbar in the back," Barricade shrugged. He really pitied the fool that would be on the other end of these complaints…

* * *

_Remember, kids! WWCND! (my sister made me a bracelet that says that...XD)_


End file.
